


Replaying

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Arrow Imagines [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: You're from Earth-36. You were dating Oliver on your earth, before he passed away saving you. When you land on Earth-1, how will Ollie react to you?





	

    When you arrived on Earth-1, you were pretty disoriented. You had no clue where you were, just that you were on some other planet, some other earth. You didn’t even know your powers gave you the ability to jump earths, but when your earth, Earth-36, got destroyed, all you remember doing was curling into a ball and just wishing to be somewhere else.

Apparently you had more powers than you thought, Earth jumping being one of them. The only power you thought you had was telepathy and telekinesis. The ability to read and control minds and the ability to move objects with your mind. When you first got your powers, you hated them. When you first got them you couldn’t control them, so you were always accidentally reading and controlling people and let me just say, you hated it.

So when someone on your earth taught you to control them, you were forever in their debt. They had died pretty soon after they taught you, leaving you on your own and just hoping that no other powers popped up until you could find someone else to help. Then you met Oliver, your boyfriend. He was nice, normal. Worked a nine to five desk job at his father’s company.

You loved this. The normalness that Ollie brought to your life. It helped you keep a handle on your powers, helped you control them if your emotions swayed. He even convinced you to start saving people. That scared you to no end, but with him by your side you felt like you could do anything and everything. Then it happened. Oliver had somehow gotten mixed up in one of the missions you were on. Sadly, you couldn’t save him.

After that day, you stopped working. You stopped helping, layed low, and that’s actually how you got here. You being gone had resulted in the villains taking over, beginning to rule the world. You knew it was wrong to stop, to not try and save the world after it had become ruined, but you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t go back out there. Not after what they had taken from you.

So when you saw Oliver on this earth as you were roaming like a orphan, it took you way off guard. After a ton of crying, you finally got over it and decided to befriend him. Granted, you weren’t sure if this was a good idea or a bad idea, but you just went along with it anyway. Let’s just say it was a pretty bad idea.

About three months into your “friendship”, saying that due to the fact that he still doesn’t trust you even in the slightest, you had realized that this Oliver was nothing like the Oliver you knew and loved. Your Oliver was loving, trusted people easily, but honestly, at this point, you were beginning to think that this Oliver was better.

Trusting people so quickly was how your Oliver had gotten himself killed. He had trusted this person who supposedly wanted to help you and Oliver get better at fighting. It had only taken about 5 months for that person to gain his trust. It took the guy 5 seconds to kill him. Right in front of you.

One thing that surprised you though was how quickly Oliver had let you join Team Arrow. It was only a few weeks after you had met when you had “proved yourself”. The two of you had been walking when some guy tried to steal your purse, so using your metahuman powers and the small amount of training you had, he was on the ground before Oliver even realized what had happened. Then he asked you to join the team. Correction, didn’t necessarily ask, but implied that’s what he was going for when he showed you the Arrowcave.

Even after going on a few missions with him, he still didn’t seem to trust you with all the information they had. It was like you had never proved yourself before, like you weren’t worthy enough to be on the team. Although, you didn’t know that yes, this was exactly what Oliver was thinking.

He didn’t trust you. You had walked into his life, trying to befriend him and not taking no for an answer. You were too comfortable with him, like you had known him your whole life. You had, but he didn’t know that. He never let you open up to him, and he never opened up to you. The two of you were strangers that just fought side by side.

Then, it had happened. You guys were on a mission, in the middle of a big fight. Your guy was on the ground pretty quick, so when you turned to help everyone else, that’s when you saw him. The man, aiming a gun straight at Oliver’s head. Oliver didn’t see him though, he was too busy fighting off three other guys, so you knew what you had to do.

The man went to pull the trigger but before he could you were there, grabbing the gun and making him miss Oliver, but he hit you. Straight in the chest at too close of a distance to be fixable. You were dying, but still, you grabbed the gun and shot him in the head. Laying there, eyes closed as you listened to the world fade away.

Oliver hadn’t noticed you were down till it was way too late. You were long gone and the only thing he could think was how he wished he knew you better. He knew that you were from another earth, your powers, and how you used to fight crime too, but he didn’t know you were in love with him. So, the only solution he could come up with, was to find your Earth-1 doppelganger and hope that he could make up for it.

So that’s what he did. Finding her wasn’t hard, seeing as your doppelganger had a pretty big social media following. It certainly made his life way easier. When he asked her if she wanted to go to coffee though, he wasn’t sure she were going to say yes. The way he had presented himself was probably as a guy who’s way too obsessed with her Instagram photos, but the smile that lit up on her face said that even if he did, she really didn’t care.


End file.
